My maid
by appleslikeaboss
Summary: Usui and Misaki
1. Chapter 1

"I've missed you." I whispered in her ear, her brown eye lit with surprise. A half a second later my cheek tingled with a red hand shaped mark forming.

"I told you once and I will tell you again, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and she melted coming closer.

"Sorry…" she whispered. I pulled her closer to me; I wanted her to be my maid. And tonight was the night.

"Come, let's go somewhere not as public." I say to her and smile. She gives me a dirty look then sighs, knowing that I will get my way even if she struggles. She walks with me and I put my arm around her shoulder.

**Hey this is just the beginning and I don't know if I will continue this story. If you like please favorite, write a review or something then go check out some of my other stories and maybe favorite me as an author ya know if ya like XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I led Misa back to my apartment and lay on the sofa and rested my rescue kitten on my stomach. Misaki came over and kneeled next to the couch petting the kitten too.

"I hate how you make me feel you know." Misa mumbled under her breath while the kitten purred. I chuckled a bit. I always took noticed when the little rabbit heart of hers raced.

"I know." Is all I say though, she looks up at me.

"Why are we here? Why did you bring me here?" I look back at her and set the kitten on the floor and stand up.

"I just wanted privacy, you're my maid, not anyone else's and I don't like the way other people look at you. That stupid president for instance…" I paused not wanting to bring up the fact that I had almost been too late on that one.

She stood up. I backed her against the wall and put my hand up, coming to close to her face I could hear her heartbeat…


	3. Chapter 3

My heart raced alongside hers. She looked away, her cheeks turning red as she did. I lifted her chin and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Why… me?" She whispered softly. "You rejected so many of those other girls." I didn't know what to say.

"I… I don't know Misa. Something about you," I moved a piece of hair away from her faces and twirled it against my fingers. "Just makes me like you." I finished softly. She turned away again, this time walking towards the window and looking out at the moon.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I turned her around and lightly pressed my lips to hers, her heart raced faster. I pulled away gently.

"Don't be." I whispered as I kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I know what it was, she was afraid. Afraid that I would leave her. I couldn't imagine that but I knew she could.

"I won't leave you…" I whispered. She didn't look sure.

"You should probably be careful; your arms are all bandaged because of me. I keep hurting you." She turned away again this tome walking to the couch and sitting down. "I… I'm sorry." She cried softly.

**Alright guys I have a small tiny little idea. See I need some OC guys and girls here. Maybe round three or so. 2 guys 1 girl or 2 girls 1 guy. Each person has an equal opportunity and each person can only submit 1 OC. Here's a sneak peak of what's to come!**

** I ran down the alley way. Heat pounding, I looked around every corner. I couldn't have lost her… Misa… where are you?**


	5. Chapter 5

I gently kneeled down and took her into my arms, looping my fingers through hers. She rested her head on my shoulder and shook softly from little sobs that rocked her body one or twice a minute. After a while I leaned back and looked her in her milk brown eyes.

"Misa, I do what I do because I love you. If I get hurt it's my own problem." She nodded her head slowly and sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm.

"It's… it's late…" She whispered. "I better be getting home soon."

"No, stay here for the night. I can explain to your mom later." I told her getting up slowly and helping her shift into a comfier position.

"But where will you sleep?" She asked and she moved.

"The floor." I smiled at her showing her it was okay.

"No, no there's… enough room." She scooted down a little ways and I slipped in behind her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Misa." I whispered as she closed her eyes and blushed slightly. I wrapped my arm around her and settled in. Taking one last look of my maid as I began to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the smell of burnt porridge and Misa standing by the pot.

"I made you porridge…" She muttered. I chuckled a little.

"I smelt it first, next time try not to overheat." I say playfully, dipping in a spoon and tasting it. "Also, don't add so much 'burnt' flavoring." I beamed and the nest moment my cheek was stinging.

"I have to go to work anyway." She said.

I walked into Maid Latte and located my usual spot in the corner sitting down.

"Hi." A tall dark haired boy walked up to me. "The names Kaoru." He said as he sat down.

"Uh… Usui…" I said wondering why he came up to me.

"I saw you come in with the cute maid the other day." He said nodding toward Misaki.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there not knowing what to do... "Yeah," I finally replied.  
"So anything going on between you guys? She seemed pretty mad at you..." He smiled seeing Misa and waved.  
"Uhhhh..." I stuttered, she had called me a 'perverted alien' for the first time that day. He realized it. "It's complicated." I muttered watching Misaki bus around taking orders, glimpsing at me every now and again until she noticed this guy, this "bad boy" looking guy and walked over.  
"Hi master," she stuttered looking at the both of us.  
"Hey." I sad sharply.  
"Hey there, look... I happened to notice you the other day."  
"Not available sorry," she retorted and turned to face me. "The usual Mr. Takami?"  
"Yeah" I said smirking.

Later I was walking home to my apartment when I felt the sudden urge to check on Misa. I changed direction, walking to her house. "Hey, is Misa home?" I asked her younger sister.  
"No, she never came home from work. Oooh! Would you mind dropping this off at the post?" I took the letter with mail in coupons and dropped it off on the way to Maid Latte. I looked around, checking everything. Misa wasn't there either, and I had already checked the school from my phone. Something was wrong.  
"Usui..." I heard it... Misa... I started running towards the upper level of the Maid Latte and heard voices.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys wanted longer chapter so here :) thanks for all the support and everything I honestly didn't think the last time i updated would 300 and something view in a day plus a couple reviews XD sorry I've been busy lately with IG and a few new story lines I'm planning to update soon. One is an original distopian story and the other is a spin off of Pandora Hearts :)**

"Come on… the blonde? No. You'd much rather have me." Shit… Misa… I burst through the door only to see Misa tied up on the floor with brown haired pervert hanging over her. I tackled him before he saw me and punched him in the jaw.

"She's mine." I hissed as I got up untying Misa from her bindings. She looked at me and hugged me glaring at the fool.

"I could've taken care of myself you know…" She mumbled into my shirt. I glared at him, my green eyes boring into his skull.

"Don't' mess with me." I said finally leading Misa back to my apartment.

"You mind making me some of the porridge? You know since I saved your butt." I said jokingly. And again my face stung with a bright red handprint.

"Fine. But I really COULD'VE taken care of myself, that guy was a fool."

"Sure…" I mumble wrapping my arm around her waist from behind. She turned her face to the floor, her cheeks radiating heat. "Anyway, do I still get the porridge?"

"Yeah." She said softly walking away from my arms and pulling out a pot. A loud boom went off overhead and sparkles fell like rain.

"Fireworks…" I said walking to the large window. She came up behind me, her eyes wide like a doe and the shimmer from the light gleamed in her eyes. "Misa…" I started and she stopped me.

"Why do I feel like this? With you? My heart's racing and I can't control it, and my cheeks feel warm. Whenever you touch me hand or something a shiver goes down my spine. I don't get it? Why with you? You… You hurt all those girls and I despise you for that. And you're a perverted…" I kissed her softly with another firework ringing off in the distance. She stood there with eyes the size of saucers until she finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know either." I whispered.

"But… I like it." She lifted a corner of her mouth slightly into a half smile.


	9. Chapter 9

So most of you will be mad at me... I don't really know where I'm going with the story... I think I'm going to end if I don't come up with any new ideas soon so I'm opening the reviews for ideas and OCs and stuffs...


	10. Chapter 10

I followed Misa to the beach, she wanted me to come with her Maid Latte friends so I accepted; only planning to lay around the house and pester Misa. We got there early so we went to have lunch at a little restaurant before the other guys got there.

"Misaaaaaaaaaaa!" Her boss screamed, running and hugging her. "Oooohhh! You look so cute!" I laughed as Misa's cheeks were pinched making her face squash all up.

"Hey boss." She muttered, then seeing everyone else fled to go say hi.

"Oh Usui you're here too?! Great!" The boss hugged me and I smiled. So far so good.

Everyone walked to the house later and I stood on the porch watching the sunset. Misa came up behind me and leaned her head on my shoulder, I kissed it. She yawned.

"I'm going to bed… night." She whispered as she trudged away. I chuckled, "Night." I whispered back.

The next morning was a day of beach volleyball and I was pumped up and ready to go. I woke up and threw on some swim shorts and walked out into the warming sun. Misa was with her Maid friends but there were a couple of new people with them too. I walked down to see what was up.

"And then I was like, on a wave and it took me like all the way to shore, it was awesome!" Some dude was talking to the boss as she giggled. Misa was chatting up some guy with short dark brown hair.

"Hey Misa…" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey!" she beamed. "This is Kesler he's really nice."

"Yeah… umm…" I muttered.

"Hey bro! This girl yours? Didn't mean to intrude or nothing, but she's a keeper." He said smiling, obviously noticing my erm, grip on Misa's arm that I hadn't known I had taken. I dropped it.

"Yeah… Thanks." I said sitting down. "So you going to be in the beach volleyball comp?" I asked him.

"Me? No, the only sport I do is surfing, but even now I hate it because of him." He nodded his head over to the blonde guy who was talking with the boss. "He like never shuts up!" I chuckled while opening a can of Coke I had gotten from the ice chest.

Misa looked at me. "Beach volleyball?" She asked.

"Yeah I have played every once in a while." I said to her.

"Oh… well want to have a little competition?" She asked smiling.

"Sure but we need teams of two so we have to find new partners.

"Oh that's fine I'll go with boss. YOU have to find a new partner." She poked my stomach while emphasizing the word you.

"Okay fine then," I said standing up. "I'll be back." I walked away smirking. This was the perfect way to mess with her. I came up behind a group of skinny girls in bikinis and smiled. "Hey" I said as I walked up to them. They turned and saw me.

"Hey!" One girl said walking up to me. "The names Mikayla, what are youuuu doing here." She said grabbing my arm.

"Just wondering if any of y'all wanted to join me in beach volleyball."

**Hey guys, glad I culd continue the story. Sorry its not a 1000 words but its more than my usual. I've been working mainly on my OWN story which happens to me more than a 1000 words heh but please check it out. Its called The Unwanteds and heres Serah's POV to get you hooked!**

** The Unwanteds**

**Hi, erm, I guess... My name is Serah. And I am part of the Unwanteds. I, I'm sorry, I'm not good with people or much else other than hunting and animals. Fears? Everything. Darkness, heights, being alone... And now I am... I have to face all of these, sometimes all at once. My build is fair for fighting, though I prefer guns and bows with arrows or even throwing knives, but don't get me wrong, my hand to hand combat skill isn't horrible. And, my family life stunk but I'm not ready to go into that yet. I'm shy of people at first but I warm up once I've rambled on a little as I have now.**

**My boyfriend, Nathan, is who keeps me strong. He was cast out as well but we were separated. His brown eyes had locked with my violet ones the last time we had seen each other, his lips had pressed against mine and his fingers ran through my blonde hair down to my red colored tips. I miss him. But I can't think about that now, I'm unarmed in a place with every fear possible, which is my goal. Conquer my fears. I have a list of how to survive, it's the basics but I think it'll work.**

**Surviving:**

**- weapon**

**- food & water**

**- shelter**

**- find Nathan**

**- conquer phobias**

**Well, I don't know what much else to tell you. I have no idea what to use for a weapon which was my only hope. Where is Nathan now?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Course I would!" She beamed at me and ruffled my hair and I smirked.

"Kay, meet you back here in two hours, the competition starts at 3" I smiled at the girl and walked back hearing the girl squeal with her friends. I got back to Misa and sat down. "I found a partner." I said smirking and nodding over to the girl named Mikayla.

"Hm…" She looked over eyes narrowing a bit. "She doesn't look like much of a threat." I laughed.

"She doesn't need to be, I'm good enough for the both of us." I smirked popping another can of Coke and looking at Kesler. He smiled back at me and went over to go talk to the boss and the other surfer dude leaving me alone with Misa.

"I'm going to go practice then." She looked at me then went over to the boss and they went off to go practice. I chuckled.

Two hours later I sat in the sand looking at the water when Mikayla walked up to me.

"Hey!" She said beaming at me with one hand on her hip and a volleyball in the other. "You read to go sign in?" I nodded and got up as we walked over to the admissions table.

"Names?" The attendant at the tables asked us and we gave him the names and were given a number.

"Alright so looks like we can easily take down the competition and get to the top." I smiled at the girl and saw Misa out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright! I'll go stretch." The girl bounded off stretching her arms and walking over to her friends.

"You ready you perverted alien?" Misa had walked up behind me. I turned and chuckled.

"Ready as ever."


	12. Chapter 12

I stood on the sand, the sun radiating overhead. My shook my wet hair like a dog and ran a hand through it grinning. Mikayla stood a few feet away stretching her arms and waving to a few guys that were off court and had taken interest in her. She giggled and walked up to me.

"Ready to win?" She beamed and I shrugged and looked through the crowd to find Misa.

"Yeah… It'll be no problem." I said absent mindedly as I found Misa. She was standing with the boss ready to get on the court and TRY to beat me. I looked back at Mikayla and she grinned at me again.

"GET TO YOUR COURTS EVERYONE THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The announcer had come over the loudspeaker and snapped me back into game mode. I took my stance as two guys walked onto the opposite side of the court. The ref nodded towards them and then at Mikayla and I.

"You may begin." He said as I threw the ball high and spiked it into the other side of the court.

The match didn't last long. And neither did the ones following. It seemed Misa and the boss were having it easy too. It didn't take long before we were standing across from each other on a single court.

"Ready to lose?" Misa rolled her eyes as Mikayla shouted this. I chuckled a little as the match began. The boss had served it over and Mikayla returned it. This happened repeatedly until Misa spiked it. I hit it back without any issue. The match lasted for a while, ending points away from a tie. Misa and the boss looked beat, so did Mikayla. The ref determined us as the winner and I grinned, patting Misa on the back.

"Good game girly." I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Not funny." She sighed.

"You guys were good! We barely even won!" Mikayla laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. Misa raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Soooo… Usui, how about we go to celebrate hm?" I shook my head.

"No thanks Mikayla, thanks for being my partner though, I appreciate it." I nodded to her and she instantly became less peppy.

"Oh? Alright then." She muttered as she walked away, back to her group of overly excited friends. I chuckled and looked at Misa and grinned.

"I win." I say putting an arm around her. She glares at me.

"Stop you perverted alien." She mutters, blushing slight and walking away from me. I shrug and follow her back to the beach house.


End file.
